Photovoltaic (PV) devices are known in the art (e.g., see U.S. Patent Document Nos. 2004/0261841, 2006/0180200, 2008/0308147; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,784,361, 6,288,325, 6,613,603, and 6,123,824, the disclosures of which are each hereby incorporated herein by reference).
The use of many current PV devices has been confined to relatively stationary emplacements, such as on the roof of a home or as a part of a larger power plant. Indeed, in certain cases, skyscrapers have been effectively sheathed in PV cells. In recent years, attempts have been made to install PV devices onto more movable devices such as automobiles or boats. One area of focus has been in equipping PV devices onto the roof of a car and/or the sunroof of a car. The addition of a solar sun roof may allow, for example, a car to run a ventilation system when the car is parked in the hot summer sun.
In an example conventional process, the glass used for a sunroof may be installed in a vehicle as part of an overall manufacturing and/or assembly process. The dimensions and shape of the sunroof may be designed ahead of time to meet the structural and design specifications of the vehicle in which the sunroof is to be installed. For example, a sunroof for a car may be curved or flat depending on the specifications of the car manufacturer and/or shape and structure of the car.
While the design aspect of a sunroof may be addressed before final assembly, vehicle manufactures may still have to modify the overall design to accommodate a sunroof. For example, as is known, the addition of a sunroof as a “built in” feature of a car may require a reduction in the overall headroom available within the passenger compartment of the car. Further, the roof of the car may need to be modified in order to accommodate a sunroof (e.g., when the sunroof is in an open position) in certain cases. These structural changes to the car may sometimes increase both the cost and complexity of manufacturing.
Conventionally, equipping a PV device used in transportation (e.g., as a sunroof add-on) may involve adding a single piece of flat or curved tempered glass with a flat commercial PV device attached or mounted directly behind the tempered glass (e.g., on the inside of a sunroof). However, this conventional approach for attaching PV devices to sunroofs may be problematic, e.g., because of the difficulties involved in adding to a sunroof a component that does not necessarily “fit,” forming any necessary or desirable electrical connections, matching the size and/or shape of the PV module to the sunroof and/or rooftop, maintaining the desirable structural integrity of the rooftop, etc.
It also will be appreciated that the addition of the PV device to a traditional glass sunroof may increase the overall weight of the vehicle. This increased weight from the PV device attached to the sunroof may adversely affect the performance of the vehicle. Thus, any potential efficiency benefit in providing a PV sunroof may be offset by the increased weight of the car from the addition of the PV device. Further, the additional weight at such a high point in the car may increase the overall center of gravity of the car. This may in turn lead to safety problems (e.g., a higher risk of turn over).
Furthermore, as alluded to above, integrating the newly installed PV device into the structure of the car may require modification of the body of the car because it may not “fit” without such modifications. For example, a traditional sunroof may be adapted to fit into an insert of the roof when the sunroof is open. However, the addition of a PV device with its additional thickness may preclude the modified sunroof from retracting into the body of the roof.
Car manufactures may be able to compensate for this problem by designing car roofs to accommodate sunroofs with PV devices. However, this solution may create more problems. For example, this additional modification to the body of the car may increase the cost and complexity of manufacturing. The additional body modification may add to the at least two body structures already being produced for the car (e.g., one with a sunroof and one without). The additional thickness of the PV device also may further reduce the already reduced headroom provided in the passenger compartment of the car.
In addition, because the PV device may come from a supplier other than a normal sunroof supplier, the addition of the PV device may add more assembly steps and more complexity to the overall manufacturing process. Instead of just installing a sunroof during assembly, a car manufacturer may instead have to install a sunroof and then install the PV device. It will be appreciated that this convention PV installation may require a retooling of a production line.
The aftermarket installation of a PV device may also present additional problems or complications. For already manufactured cars, the addition of a PV device (with its corresponding thickness) to the sunroof may require expensive after market customization including a re-structuring of the roof of the car.
Thus, it will be appreciated that techniques for improved PV use with roofs, sunroofs, and/or the like are continuously sought after. It also will be appreciated that there exists a need in the art for improved PV modules and the like that, for example, can be efficiently installed with or instead of a sunroof in a car.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making an integrated photovoltaic (PV) module for use in a vehicle is provided. A first low-iron glass substrate is provided, with the first substrate having a thickness of between about 1.5-3.5 mm. A second glass substrate is substantially parallel to the first substrate, with the second substrate having a thickness between about 1.5 and 3.5 mm, A PV array is provided between a major surface of the first glass substrate and a major surface of the second glass substrate. The first and second substrates are laminated together with the PV array therebetween. The PV module is dimensioned, shaped, and structured to weigh according to a predetermined dimensions, shape, and weight in relation to the roof of the vehicle.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making an integrated PV module for a rooftop a vehicle is provided. A first glass substrate having a first thickness is provided. A second glass substrate is substantially parallel to the first substrate and has a second thickness. The second substrate has a higher iron content and lower visible transmission than the first substrate. A solar cell array is inserted between the first and second glass substrates. The first and second glass substrates are laminated together with the solar cell array therebetween.
According to certain example embodiments, a method of making a vehicle is provided. An integrated PV module according is provided and built into the vehicle. The vehicle may be an automobile, truck, tractor, boat, plane, etc.
In certain example embodiments, an integrated PV module configured to replace an existing sunroof is provided. A first glass substrate has a thickness of 1.5-3.5 mm. A second glass substrate is substantially parallel to the first substrate and has more iron and a lower visible transmission than the first substrate. A CIGS-based solar cell array is disposed between a major surface of the first glass substrate and a major surface of the second glass substrate, with the thin film solar cell array having electrical leads connected thereto. The first and second substrates are laminated together with PVB. The PVB seals the solar cell array between the first and second substrates, and the electrical leads extend through the PVB and out of the integrated PV module. The integrated PV module is dimensioned to be structurally similar to the existing sunroof.
In certain example embodiments laminating PV cells between two glass substrates and two pieces of laminate material may provide safety and acoustical benefits. Alternatively, or in addition to, the laminated PV module may preserve the PV cells both through UV filtering as will as mechanical protection.
In certain example embodiments the use of flexible CIGS thing film PV cells in a laminate allows the PV module to be shaped in a manner similar or equal to the curvature as other automotive or transportation roof systems.
In certain example embodiments the integrated PV module may be similar to normal roof glass for vehicles. Differences may include that the PV module contains electrical connections for the PV cells and that the PV cells of the PV module may generate electricity for use in vehicle systems.
In certain example embodiments the PV module with included glass substrates, PV cells, and laminates may be similar in weight to standard glass roof systems for vehicles. Further, replacement of standard glass roof systems with an integrated PV module may provide safety and efficiency benefits to the passengers and car.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making an integrated photovoltaic (PV) module for use in a vehicle is provided. First and second glass substrates are provided. A PV module is provided, with the PV module having a plurality of through-holes formed therein. The first and second glass substrates are laminated together with the PV module therebetween. During said laminating, laminating material is allowed to at least substantially fill the plurality of through-holes in the PV module as a result of the through-holes' size, shape, and placement. The through-holes collectively have a total area selected so as to allow visible transmission through the integrated PV module to reach a selected target value.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making a vehicle is provided. An integrated photovoltaic (PV) module made by the example methods described herein is provided, and the integrated PV module is built into the vehicle.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making a photovoltaic (PV) module is provided. A substrate with a plurality of solar cells formed thereon is provided. A grid of conductive material is provided on the substrate. A plurality of through-holes are formed in the substrate in a pattern such that (a) the through-holes collectively have a total area selected so as to allow visible transmission through an integrated PV module in which the PV module is disposed to reach a selected target value, and (b) the through-holes have an aspect ratio and a positioning sufficient to allow laminating material used in making the integrated PV module to flow therein and substantially fill the through-holes.
In certain example embodiments, an integrated photovoltaic (PV) module for use in a vehicle is provided. First and second glass substrates are provided. A PV module includes a plurality of spaced apart solar cells and has a plurality of through-holes formed therein. The PV module is interposed between the first and second glass substrates. A plurality of collection lines are formed on the substrate and between adjacent solar cells. The PV module is laminated to the first and second substrates such that the plurality of through-holes in the PV module are substantially filled with laminating material as a result of the through-holes' size, shape, and placement. The through-holes collectively have a total area selected so as to allow visible transmission through the integrated PV module to reach a selected target value.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined in any suitable combination or sub-combination to realize yet further embodiments.